


skiffs

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, im new to spop fanfic spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Adora and Catra go on a date with an unexpected outcome for the both of them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	skiffs

“Hey, Adora.” 

Adora didn’t look up, but smiled nonetheless as she continued getting ready. She knew that voice, and she knew she’d never forget it. “Hi.” 

“What’s new?” 

“You’re the Royal Advisor-” Adora turned around. “Shouldn’t you know what’s new, Catra?” 

Catra just waited for a response, an eyebrow quirked and a smile on her lips.

Adora sighed. “Entrapta, Hordak, Bow and Glimmer are working on figuring out how to make transportation easier in Etheria using teleportation. Glimmers mainly there for tests.” She stepped towards Catra. “Right now, Sergeant Cobalt- y’know, back from the Horde- took a couple skiffs to all the kingdoms and is running this transportation system.”   
  


“He’s letting people just take skiffs?” Catra laughed. 

“Hah, no.” Adora shook her head. “He’s hiring  _ designated skiff technicians  _ to transport people in case they don’t know how to use it.”

“Sounds boring.” 

There was a beat of silence, Adora looking Catra up and down in contemplation, before speaking. “Hey, Catra?” 

“Yea?”

“Wanna steal a skiff?”

* * *

“Okay, I have a whole schedule planned, first we’ll visit Salineas, then Dryl, then since it’s spring Scorpia and Perfuma should be in Plumeria-” Adora stopped, looking at Catra. “Did I overplan?” 

“You planned the perfect amount, babe.” Catra smiled at her nervously. 

“What’s wrong?” Adora sat next to her. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“I know! I just- this is where it all started. Stealing a skiff. I mean, who’s gonna drive?”   
  


Adora looked down, then smiled softly. “You can. I don’t mind. I kind of want to work on mapping out some of Etheria anyways, while we ride and talk. I promise I won’t fight you on it again.”

Catra scoffed. “If I remember correctly,  _ I  _ was the one who fought  _ you  _ over it.” 

Adora chuckled. “Are you okay with the route we’re gonna go?” 

Her girlfriend thought it over, then shrugged and nodded, standing up. “I promise to not drive the skiff into trees.” 

“How chivalrous of you.”

* * *

Adora wrote down on her checklist. “Next stop, Dryl.” Suddenly the skiff bolted to the right and Adora clung onto whatever she could for dear life. “Catra!”

“Sorry!” Catra frowned. “Accident. I guess there’s a reason I never drove these.” She paused, looking at the lever, and then letting her hand drift to the back of her neck. She turned around. “Uh- can you- I mean, you’ve always been better at driving this thing than I was- so maybe, could you just- for a little, help me with steering?” 

Adora paused. Catra wanted her help? Apparently, sometimes when she was feeling utterly in love with Catra (Which was all the time, for the record) she had this dumb look on her face. She figured she probably had it on now. “Yea.” She was so proud of Catra. “Yea! Of course- just lemme-” She put her papers and map down and got up, walking over to Catra and pressing her body against her back. Mainly in an attempt to help her steer, but the proximity definitely didn’t  _ hurt _ . “Just- okay, right now, you need to stop stressing. You’re tense right now and it’s making your movements jerky.” 

Catra looked at her in confusion, and also maybe she was a bit flustered, if the blush on her face had anything to do with it. Adora gave her a smug look. Catra turned around, choosing to ignore her. “Stay calm, Catra.” She gently put her hands over Catra’s, feeling her muscles relax  _ slightly _ . Adora couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re making it kinda hard, princess.” Catra hissed, but leaned into Adora’s touch anyways. 

She grinned. “You just need to focus on making sure the Skiff doesn’t hit anything, and be ready to steer it in case something does come up. If you’re just constantly steering it, the things just gonna be rocking back and forth.”

“Okay.” Catra breathed out. Adora smiled, pecking her cheek, and then going back over to her papers.

* * *

“Oh! Catra, Adora, hi! I didn’t know you two had a skiff.” 

“We don’t, Traps.” Catra grinned, hopping off the skiff to give Entrapta a hug. “How’ve you and Mr.Dark-and-Brooding been?” 

“Oh we’ve been  _ great!  _ The people of Dryl are really warming up to Hordak! Also we’ve made great strides in working on teleportation thanks to Glimmer letting us run some tests on her and Bow helping us around the lab. We should have the first prototype done in a week, and- Oh! Hi, Adora!” 

“Hey, Entrapta.” Adora smiled, giving her a hug too. “I’m happy to hear the prototypes almost ready, The people of Etheria need an easy way to travel between kingdoms now that the war is over and-”

“Adora, you’re in work mode again.” Catra mumbled. Adora’s head snapped towards her and she grinned bashfully.

  
“Sorry.”

“Adora. Catra.” Both girls looked towards the doorway. Catra smiled and took a step forward, and Adora waved from her spot.

“Speaking of Mr.Dark-and-Brooding.” Catra walked over to Hordak and stuck her fist out. He stared at it.

“Are you… attempting to engage in combat with me?” 

“No, dude. It’s a fistbump. Look, you just kinda..” Adora smiled as she watched Catra carefully explain to Hordak how to do a fist bump, and how it was kinda like a closed high-five, which led to another long discussion on what a high-five was. Adora turned to Entrapta. 

“So! What brings you here?” Entrapta asked, eyes glancing towards the skiff. 

“Catra and I wanted to go on a little road trip around Etheria. We visited Seahawk and Mermista last. Catra didn’t wanna stay long, unsurprisingly.” Adora laughed.

Entrapta chuckled too, then gestured towards the door with her hair. “Come inside, stay for lunch. Kadroh’s making tiny sandwiches!”

* * *

After having lunch with Entrapta, Hordak, Glimmer, and Bow, the two said their goodbyes and left to continue their roadtrip.

Plumeria was nice, too. Perfuma tried to turn it into a therapy session which Catra politely (politely!) declined. Scorpia and Catra ended up making plans to visit the Crimson Waste again, promising they’d invite Entrapta this time, while Perfuma and Adora made flower-crowns while sitting on the skiff. When they eventually left, it wasn’t before Catra actually  _ initiated  _ a hug with Scorpia, before grinning and bounding off as Scorpia beamed in pride.

Then they were on the road again. 

“Anywhere else you want to go, princess?” Catra asked, grinning. 

Adora looked at Catra, another contemplation. “Wanna go to the Fright Zone? It’d be nice, going back to where we started.” 

Catra looked at her for a long moment, then smiled. “Sure.” 

* * *

“I’ll race you to our spot.” 

“Really?” Adora grinned, her eyes drifting up to the leaf-covered platform her and Catra used to spend everyday as kids. When she looked back, Catra was already running. She laughed, chasing after her. 

Catra got to the top and watched Adora try to climb up- fail, and then start to manifest her sword. “For the honor of-”

“Nope! No She-Ra. This is Catra and Adora’s thing. She doesn’t get in on it.” 

“Okay.” Adora smiled. “Help me up, then? It’s harder without a grappling hook.” 

Catra grinned, reaching her hand out. Adora confidently took it, pulling herself onto the platform. 

“I like this.” Adora admitted once she was situated. She watched Catradora lean against the railing and smiled. “It’s actually.. Really refreshing.” and it was, seeing this view that used to be so dark and red and gloomy. Now it was so much lighter. Not a weight on their shoulders, but memories, and despite all the bad ones in the Fright Zone, this little spot-  _ their  _ area, held all the good ones. Even if now it was covered by greenery and flowers. 

“Yea?” Catra asked, looking back. “How so?” 

“Well, it’s just.. This whole thing started with us coming up with the idea here, and then stealing a skiff. Now it feels kind of like it’s come full circle. Coming back here on a skiff. It’s kind of dumb, but it’s like making good memories? I also.. Really am proud of you, Catra.” Adora reached out to cup her girlfriend's cheek. “I’m so glad you’ve made friends. In Glimmer, and Bow, and Entrapta and Scorpia. I’m so glad you’re working on yourself too! You’re working so hard, and I’m so proud of it.” 

Catra grinned like a big idiot, and it just made Adora’s smile softer. She leaned into Adora’s palm, and Adora could tell she was doing it to hide her face because she was definitely crying. “I love you, idiot.” 

“I love you too, Catra.” Adora whispered, wiping a tear away. “Kiss me?” 

“You don’t need to ask, dummy. I was gonna do it anyways.” Catra laughed, then leaned in. 

They stood there, kissing in the spot where everything started, and Adora couldn’t think of a better happily ever after. 

Well, almost. Because when Adora pulled back she just  _ felt  _ something. This pull deep in her chest. Like a special kind of magic reserved only for her and Catra. Like there was one final step she had to take. 

“Catra?” 

“Yea?” Catra mumbled, her forehead leaning against Adora’s, gazing at her with so much love that Adora would’ve never expected from the magicat years ago. 

“Wanna get married?”

Catra paused, then her eyes widened, then softened, and then she was smiling. “Really? Were you planning this?”

“Not really.” Adora admitted. “I just- why not? Isn’t it just one huge promise? We’re really good at promises.” she spoke gently. “It’s fine if you don’t want to- I just- I saw you standing there, and how much you’ve grown, and I realized I really, really wanted to marry you.” 

“Adora, you’re such an idiot.” Adora’s face would’ve fallen, if she didn’t feel Catra grab her hand, saw Catra’s smile grow wider. They had their own little language sometimes, and Adora loved it, loved being able to know Catra in a special way no one else did. “Of course I want to marry you. You’re right, we are really good at promises, and it is just one giant huge promise.” Catra paused, then added; “with a cake.” 

“Can we cut the cake with She-Ra’s sword??” Adora’s eyes lit up. 

“Yea, Adora. We can cut the cake with She-Ra’s sword.” Catra laughed, pulling her in. “Now, kiss your fiance, dummy.” 

“My pleasure.” Adora grinned, putting her hands on Catra’s waist and leaning in. 

_ Now, _ Adora thought.

Now they had reached their happily ever after.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes I referenced Molly and Noelles wedding


End file.
